


Forever Isn't Long Enough

by Torra_Katze



Series: This Means War Interim [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Jazz's backstory is sad, M/M, Past Child Abuse, but Prowl loves him no matter what, death of a character that isn't Jazz or Prowl, that isn't really child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torra_Katze/pseuds/Torra_Katze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've always wondered how Prowl and Jazz might have ended up together, so this is Prowl and Jazz's backstory in my own little headcannon. It turned out a bit sadder than I thought I would...(Based on my ongoing story "This Means War")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Isn't Long Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is one of the side-stories for "This Means War". I'm making one for each of the pairings in the story itself. This is Prowl and Jazz's, but I've also finished with the Ultra Magnus/Hot Rod and Blaster/Soundwave back stories. I don't know when I'll post those; I kinda want to see how this one will be taken before I start adding more. TMW is also up to chapter 8, I'm just trying to get to at least 10 before I start posting it again, so that I have some cushion between the completed chapters and those I'm still working on.
> 
> Anyway, hope y'all enjoy this! It's a particular favorite of mine!
> 
> EDIT: The song used is "BYNON & Domeno feat. Alice Berg - Golden Hearts (Dannic Edit)". It's a really great song, and I can totally imagine Jazz creating it for Prowl as the war starts getting really nasty. I recommend listening to while reading the ficlet.

Many would be surprised to find that Prowl and Jazz met through a series of unfortunate miscommunications regarding Jazz’s profession. As an undercover enforcer, Jazz was required to be able to perform a litany of different activities and have equally as many talents and abilities. When Prowl first met him, he was a DJ at a local Praxian nightclub…

…who’d just beaten a seemingly innocent citizen to a scrap heap…

…with a still-sparking electro-mag rod.

So the decision to haul him in to the station should have gone unquestioned. Unfortunately, it hadn’t worked out that way and Prowl had watched with varying degrees of shock as the small ‘bot walked passed his desk with a jaunty wave and a smile. The Chief Enforcer had merely shrugged and said the order for release had come from up top before walking away to do the paperwork.

Several of these situations later, Prowl finds out from Jazz himself that he’s a Polyhexian enforcer trying to shut down the Praxian arm of a Polyhex gladiator ring.

He discovers this by literally stumbling upon the scene of what looks to be a massacre caused by none-other than the enforcer in question. It’s at this point that Prowl’s life becomes a chaotic whirl of adventures that would keep the producers of terrible B-rated holovids supplied for _vorns_.

But, if given the chance, he wouldn’t have changed anything, because once the criminals had been caught—or similarly taken out of the picture—Jazz and Prowl started courting. Prowl and Jazz had found their perfect matches in each other, bonding shortly after beginning to court and moving in together in a small apartment in Praxis.

Now, this wasn’t a split-astrosecond decision. The two found out a lot about each other in those short vorns of their courtship; things that would later define their relationship.

Prowl, for example, had a glitch in his processing unit that was caused by the ongoing battle between his emotional-cortex and his logic-processors, which had an impressive battle-computer installed within it. The glitch caused him to shut down if faced with a stressful situation that overwhelmed both his logic and his emotions. This, unfortunately, happened a lot around Jazz because the slightly smaller black and white had the (joyful) habit of surprising him with both his small, but insightful offerings and the depth of Prowl’s feelings towards him.

Jazz, on the other servo, had a slightly darker secret.

The Polyhexian had an irregularly fast Spark-beat. Normally this wouldn’t be an issue in those from, say, Vos, but for someone from Polyhex, this was highly unusual. The problem it caused though, was devastating.

Due to the unusual speed of his Spark, Jazz developed a bit faster than most other Sparklings. As a new-Spark, he whirled so fast around his carrier’s Spark, took so much energy, that when he finally traversed to his Spark chamber, he’d left his host Spark off-beat and unable to recover. This proved to be his carrier’s undoing, and they’d died shortly after his separation, leaving behind a devastated mate and their half-orphaned Sparkling.

Normal Sparks can’t often keep up with high-rate Spark pulses like Jazz had. For every one beat of a normal Spark, Jazz’s beat two and a half. Had he bonded with someone who had a normal Sparkpulse, the odds were that Jazz’s Spark would throw off the other ‘bot’s Spark so badly, it would end up killing them both.

This was the main reason why the Polyhexian hadn’t wanted to bond, one of the reason’s they almost didn’t make it. But nearly all it took was Prowl revealing the fact that his Spark beat half a pulse slower than normal, meaning Jazz’s Spark beat _exactly_ twice as fast as his. This was proven by several physicians to be enough for their Sparks to maintain a link between them; was enough for them to bond without any fear of offlining. Their Sparkpulses were in complete sync, despite Jazz’s beating twice for every one of Prowl’s.

Sadly, this wasn’t even the worst part of Jazz’s past.

Because of his carrier’s death, Jazz’s sire started to blame _Jazz_ for the loss of his mate. He went around their home and removed everything that reminded him of Jazz’s carrier. Everything, that is, except Jazz, if only because they had no other family for him to foist his Sparkling onto.

It wasn’t long after Jazz started speaking that his sire noticed one more thing his son had in common with his carrier: his voice.

Jazz had a beautiful voice, in Prowl’s opinion. He could listen to Jazz talk for _groons_ before he got tired of it, and Jazz could easily perform the task.

But Jazz spent most of his childhood silent at the demand of his sire. And once he was old enough to leave, he hardly spoke then either, preferring to observe instead.

It wasn’t until Jazz’s chief noticed that he was made to speak again, the senior officer claiming it would make Jazz’s job as an undercover agent easier if he could smooth-talk his way into, out of, and around situations.

However, for all that Jazz spoke, he hardly said anything. The Polyhexian was a master of talking around a subject, and never actually addressing it.

It would probably come as another surprise that, of the two of them, it was _Prowl_ who said ‘I love you’ the most often. Jazz rarely ever said the phrase out loud, but it was in his everyday actions—and sometimes in the creations of Jazz’s surprising number of talents—that let Prowl know just how much Jazz _loved him back_.

 _Could we dance?_  
_Dance our tears away_  
_We’ll make it to the end  
_To the end__

Even now, vorn upon vorn later, Jazz found some way to show his mate just how much love he had for him. Even now, with Prowl sitting in awe at the back of the rec-room on the _Ark_ as Jazz DJ-ed for the victory party with Blaster, the Polyhexian went far beyond what Prowl ever imagined he would to show his love.

 _Freeze the time_  
_And everything around_  
_Like we’re always on the run  
_To the better times__

And although the song was technically dedicated to the entirety of the _Ark_ ’s crew, the little, longing looks Jazz kept sending his way told Prowl a different story. Every tiny glance, and miniscule smile showed Prowl that even though the crew was listening in, this moment was meant for the two of them alone.

 _‘Cause all I told you to do_  
_Hold on to the moments we had  
_‘Cause we are the golden hearts__

Later, after the party was over and everyone had gone back to their berthrooms, Jazz would lead Prowl back to theirs by the hand, tossing coy little smirks over his shoulder every now and again. When they get there, Jazz will push Prowl onto the couch and start up the song from earlier—the one that Prowl knew was _their_ song—and Jazz would replay it for just the two of them, like it was supposed to be.

 _And all I ever need from you_  
_So give us one more chance  
_‘Cause we are the golden hearts__

And Jazz will brace his servos on the back of the couch to either side of Prowl’s red-crested helm. He’ll lean close—so close Prowl will be able to feel the warm air of Jazz’s ex-vents against his neck—and he’ll sway in time to the thumping beat of _their_ song. Their Sparkpulses will sync in the only way they could, and Prowl will realize that the beat of the song matched perfectly with the beat of his own Spark, and he’ll breathe out a reverent ‘ _I love you…’_ , just loud enough for Jazz to hear over the song.

_We are the golden hearts_

Jazz… Jazz will falter for only a moment, in his own way still surprised by _his_ love for _Prowl_ , still surprised by the well of affection he held for this beautiful Praxian. He’ll shudder against Prowl’s chestplates and whisper the last line of lyrics into Prowl’s audial, an admission, a _promise_.

“ _We are the Golden Hearts…_ ”  
\--------------------


End file.
